Get it Right
by fallenangel1014
Summary: What I think should have happened during 'Original Song' Finchel all the way!


Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and whoever else.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

My eyes were still wet from the crying I did after they gave me the MVP award and gave me that giant group hug. I was glad that for once my tears were happy ones. Instead of the heart wrenching hysterical sobs that have been coming from me late at night when I am trying to sleep, these tears were calm, running down my cheeks softly and getting stuck to my lips because of my wide smile.

It's weird what a made up award and a group hug can do to a girl.

Although I'd like to think that I will be eternally happy from now on my smile can't help but fade when I see Finn and Quinn's hand intertwined.

I knew it was coming.

I knew because Quinn told me but for some reason I tricked myself into thinking that she was lying. Getting back at me for stealing Finn away from her in the first place.

Wishful thinking, I guess.

When Finn said 'break a leg' to me and regional's yesterday and I reminded him about last year, I prayed he would say "I love you." Just one last time. Even if he didn't mean it. Or if he meant as "I love you 'cause you're a really good friend." type of thing. I just wished I could hear those words, spoken to me, one last time from his lips. His amazing lips that could kiss the best and singer better then I've ever heard before. Lips that, although he wasn't the best speaker, beautiful words came out of all the time. Even if he was mumbling or swearing, everything he said was amazing and wonderful.

I sound freakishly obsessive. I know.

My fellow Glee club member were trickling out of the choir room door slowly, each of them giving me a pat on the back and a smile. When Quinn walked passed me, her smile wasn't one of happiness, it was one of victory. Like Finn was some sort of prize to be won and she was the one who got him. Like Finn was an object.

I guess to her, he is. He is the object that is going to win her Prom Queen.

"She's using you." I said bluntly, when Finn and I were the lasts ones in the room. He was lagging behind the others and I could tell he had something to say but he just didn't know how.

"What?" He asked, startled, looking up from his scuffed sneakers.

"Quinn. She's using you, so she can be prom queen."

"Y'know, if you had told me that a week ago I would have denied it but right now I think you're right." He answered and for a guy who claimed to still be in love with her he didn't look too upset about that fact.

He lowered his butt onto the piano bench and I followed after him, happy it was small enough that our thighs were lightly touching.

I looked at him as he continued speaking.

"Yesterday she was telling me about how she couldn't wait to tell everyone about us so that we could start campaigning for prom king and queen votes." I stayed quiet when he finished speaking, not really sure what to say. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about the information he was sharing.

"But you know what?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"What?" I answered softly, my fingertips pressing lightly on the piano keys.

"The whole time she was talking I kept thinking 'Rachel would never care about prom king and queen, she would never use my popularity as a way to get back on top again.' I realize, Rach, that you probably hate me or something but I need you to know that I love you and I don't know how I ever let you go."

"Oh I see. Well I love you too, Finn. We will always be f-friends and I am happy that you and I have come to an understanding about how we feel about each other. As friends."

"What? Rach, what are you talking about?"

"You and I love each other as friends, Finn. I am good with that. I will live with that. I told you I am focusing on my career and I could not be happier that you and I have re-formed our friendship to the way it was before the beginning of this year and before regional's last year."

"Huh? Rachel, I am telling you here that I LOVE you. I love you in a 'I want to kiss you and make out with you' kinda way. I know I messed up really bad when I broke up with you but when I said 'break a leg' to you yesterday all I really wanted to say was 'I love you' then I realized that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I could have ever made. And when I listened to that amazing song you wrote I realized that all these things I do to you make you think you are the one making mistakes but really it's me. I am the one who keeps messing things up. I hope that one day, even if it's not today, or even a week from today, you can forgive me and take me back.

My head was racing, my thoughts all jumbled up together, no sentences connecting. I couldn't make out a coherent thought.

I was aware that sounds were coming out of my mouth but I didn't know what the sounds were and I was pretty sure that they weren't even actual words.

Finn had never said so many things at the same time before. Had aliens taken over his and my bodies? Replacing his with a body that could speak beautiful words that could make a girl melt, and mine with one that couldn't even talk properly? Was this a joke? Did Quinn put him up to this? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself just to make sure but I flinched when nothing happened except a sharp pain shooting up my leg.

"F-Finn, I-I don't get it."

"What don't you get, Rach? I know I messed up, but I will wait for you, for as long as you need." He smiled at me, his eyes so soft and caring that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why now? What about Quinn? You guys are shoe-in for prom king and queen."

"Rach, none of that matters to me. I think I was so obsessed with dating Quinn because it was the only thing I could think of that would let me get over you. But by the time I realized it wasn't working she was already making all these plans."

The words coming out of his mouth were so…sweet and sounded so sincere and at that moment I didn't care if he wasn't being truthful, all I wanted were his sweet lips on mine, bringing me back to that happy place I always went to when he kissed me.

I couldn't stop myself from turning on the piano bench, the same way he was, with my legs straddled on either side of it, leaning forward with my hands resting, one on his right shoulder and the other one tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling his face to my own. Our heads tilted perfectly, our mouths meeting softly at first but becoming reverent soon later, trying to make up for months of no contact.

"Finn." I moaned bringing my lips away from his. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those things." I smiled at him, and when the look on his face matched mine, blissful, I brought my lips back to his, revelling in the fact that for the first time, ever, I felt like things were finally perfect between us.

* * *

Hi there! So I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you feel like it.  
-Amy


End file.
